Two Princes In Love
by spangledout
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are pleasantly surprised while taking a walk one day. Futurefic.


**Haven't put any stories up in ages! But I hope you enjoy this one =]  
><strong>Disclaimer: If you recognise it, not mine.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand through a park in New York one sunny afternoon. Five years had passed since they'd left Ohio behind them and moved on to study in the Big Apple. It was also a year since they had finally got married. Kurt had proposed one night, out of the blue. He'd had a whole big plan with a romantic dinner and fireworks and several other theatrics involved but that had all gone out the window one night, a week before he had planned for it to.<br>_Blaine had come home, dropped his bag on the floor and immediately walked into Kurt's arms, hugging him tightly.  
>"What was that for?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face. Blaine shrugged.<br>"I just missed you today." He smiled and leant forward to place a short, sweet kiss on Kurt's lips and that was all it took to unravel his hours of planning.  
>"Will you marry me?" The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them but he didn't regret them one bit. Especially when Blaine's eyes lit up and a grin slowly grew on his face.<br>"Seriously?"  
>Kurt nodded. He reached into the pocket of Blaine's Dalton hooded jersey he was wearing (which he would never let anyone but Blaine see him in) and pulled out the box that had been with him everyday for the two months since he bought it.<br>"I had it all planned out. Next Friday I was going to take you out to that little Italian place around the corner and then we were going to come back here and sit on the balcony to watch the fireworks display. The final firework is going to be a giant heart with 'I love you' written in the middle of it. I was going to ask them to add Blaine but then I thought it would be nice for it to be a general thing so that everyone felt loved that night, even if it was- is, meant for you. I was going to get down on one knee, like this-" Kurt lowered himself onto the ground and stared up into Blaine's awe struck face. "And say this long big speech about how you saved my life and ever since I met you, I haven't able to imagine a day without you in it, even as a friend. But now I have your heart as well. I never imagined something like this, a fairytale romance, would happen to me, Blaine, but then you showed up and now it's like we've created our own Disney movie." Kurt didn't bother wiping away the tears running down his face. "I find new ways to love you every day and I know I complain about you being immature sometimes but if you didn't act like a five year old all the time, you wouldn't be you, and I wouldn't have half as much fun as I do and, to be honest, I actually find it fucking adorable. Shit, now I'm rambling. The point is, that when you came in here and just- just told me you missed me like that, I couldn't wait for next week to do this. I love you, Blaine Anderson, with all of my heart and my soul and my being. Will you do me the honour of being my husband?"  
>Blaine had tears running down his cheeks, just like Kurt, and a huge grin plastered on his face that he knew wouldn't be coming off anytime soon. He practically tackled Kurt with his hug, both of them ending up on the floor, laughing through their tears, happier than they'd ever been.<br>"Of course I will." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear._

Six months later, they had their perfect wedding and now they were chasing their dreams. Kurt had started a small shop to sell the clothes he designed and they were starting to get recognised by magazines such as Vogue.  
>Blaine had been singing in little coffee shops and bars for years and had recently been scouted by a record label and was in the midst of recording his first album. Life was good for them.<br>As they were walking through the park, they passed a small playground that held only one small child playing on the swings, his mother pushing them.  
>"Why are those boys holding hands, Mommy?" They heard the little boy ask. They both tensed slightly, expecting a scathing reply from the mother, an instinct they had developed back in Ohio.<br>"Because they are in love." The mother answered simply. They boy was still staring at them as they were walking by.  
>"Like Ariel loves Prince Eric?" The little boy asked. Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but grin at the reference of one of their favourite movies.<br>"Just like that." The mother replied, smiling apologetically at the couple.  
>"Excuse me, are you princes?" The boy jumped off the swing and ran towards the two before his mother could stop him.<br>"We're not princes but he's _my _prince." Blaine told the boy, smiling softly at him.  
>"If we were princes, though, Blaine would be the beast because when he wakes up in the morning, his hair is all of the place and he looks like a beast but I love him anyway." Kurt smiled at Blaine who stuck his tongue out in return. The little boy giggled.<br>"Which prince would you be?" He asked Kurt.  
>"Kurt would be the one from Rapunzel because he has to climb up my hair and save me from the evil witch that lives in it, everyday." Blaine answered. "Which prince would you be?" He asked the young boy, glancing at his mother to silently ask if it was okay. The mother smiled in return, standing behind her son with her hands on his shoulders.<br>"I don't know. I'm not old enough to be a prince."  
>"What about Simba? He was only little but he was a prince." Kurt said. The little boy's face lit up.<br>"I'm Simba!" He said excitedly, he turned to look up at his mother. "Mommy, I'm Simba!"  
>"I heard, honey. You sure are brave enough."<br>Kurt looked at Blaine with a small smile.  
>"Courage." Blaine said to the little boy. "Remember to have courage, no matter what." He said with a smile. Kurt squeezed his hand.<br>The boy nodded solemnly, somehow realising how seriously he should take the statement.  
>"We have to get going, Simba." Kurt said with a grin. "Maybe we'll see you around sometime."<br>"Yeah!" The boy jumped happily. "Bye, Beast, Bye, Rapunzel's Prince!"  
>"Thank you so much." Blaine said to the mother. "We grew up in Ohio where kids were taught the exact opposite of what you are teaching your son so, thank you."<br>The mother smiled.  
>"Just telling it how it is." She said before turning to her son. "Come on, Simba, let's go back to your kingdom."<br>The boy waved to Kurt and Blaine as he walked away with his mother, happily chattering about The Lion King.  
>The couple waved in return before continuing their walk. Nothing was said for the rest of their walk but they both had smiles on their faces, hoping there were more parents out there like that mother.<p> 


End file.
